Teaching Her a Lesson
by Mrskiki47
Summary: Short story about my favorite couple


A short but sweet Reggie/Betty story as adults

Teaching her a lesson

She was living in New York City. She lived here for the past 4 years.

She was a very famous fashion designer. Not bad for a small town girl.  
>She was a beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed female of 27 years.<br>She had just spoken to her husband, telling him when she would arrive home.  
>She had trouble hailing a cab, so she decided to take the train.<br>Her husband had offered to pick her up, but she said she would take the  
>subway home.<p>

"I don't want to bother you sweetie" she said

You didn't need a car when you lived in Manhattan. So many buses, trains  
>and cabs. No parking. NYC just had too many people.<br>18 million to be exact.  
>But even with so many people, she felt safe here in 'The Big Apple'<p>

He had seen the blond beauty. He stopped what he was doing, eyes following  
>her. He came outside of the store he was in to get a better look.<br>He watched her as she passed by. He seemed amazed to see her.  
>She was a raving beauty<p>

His eyes glowered at her. He followed her. His eyes became dark with desire

She was totally unaware of him  
>She stopped at the corner waiting for the green light so she could cross<br>the busy street.  
>She had to walk two long blocks to the train station.<p>

He stopped as well. He was right behind her. His look at her was intense.  
>He wanted her. He had to get closer to her<br>She didn't see him.  
>He made sure to stay out of her line of vision<p>

When she moved, he moved. When she stopped. he stopped. She did not see  
>him.<br>He never took his eyes off her.  
>He knew that no one would notice him. It was a nice day, so lots of people<br>were outside.

He stayed hidden out of her sight. He blended in the crowds of busy,  
>rushing people<br>Just too many people to notice him, if he just kept his distance.  
>He had to see where she was going.<p>

She descended into the subway.  
>He followed her. He seemed angry.<br>She didn't notice him

He wanted to get close enough to touch her.  
>She swiped her metro card (prepaid fare card) and entered the train<br>platform.  
>The platform was crowded<br>She looked over the edge of the platform to see if the train was coming.  
>It was.<p>

The train's head lights was slowing inching towards her.  
>The megaton train needed quite q distance before it would be able to come<br>to a full stop.

Even so, people began to move towards the edge of the platform. She was  
>included in this mass of people, looking at the oncoming train.<br>He had deftly swiped his metro card as well He never lost sight of her.  
>He was directly behind her.<p>

She standing very close to the edge of the platform. She didn't see him  
>inch up, very slowly and quietly behind her.<p>

The train was coming into the station.  
>She edged closer to the edge of the platform.<br>He made his move

Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her!  
>She was terrified! Oh God, will he push her into the oncoming train?<br>Just before she was ready to let out an ear piercing scream, and a kick to  
>his crotch<br>she got a good look at him.

It was her husband. She gave a huge sigh of relief!  
>Reggie Mantle<p>

"Reggie you scared the living shit out of me!"  
>She was Betty Cooper-Mantle<p>

"Hey babe, what did I tell you about coming in the subway? There are a lot  
>of crazy people out there. Wait for a cab or call me next time. No Subways!<br>I could have been some maniac and pushed you into the train!"

He was very angry and he absolutely feared for her safety all the time she  
>was not with him.<p>

"OK sweetie, I've learned my lesson" she said

He pulled her into his arms , after a quick kiss,  
>and they left the train station together.<br>His arm possessively around her shoulder.  
>He called his limo which arrived immediately to pick them up.<p>

Lesson Learned

Finis

Don't stand too close to the subway platform. Next time it could be a real maniac, not your drop dead gorgeous husband!, Betty.


End file.
